tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vamprius
Vamprius is the 64th episode of New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block, paired with the She-Line segment, Shock to the System. Plot Vamprius Herb, Mark and George discover that their cars have been turned into hybrids, namely those of Usliss (a solar powered car). The toons come by and claim they've been having the same problems, and even the Powerpuff Girls have turned into hybrids themselves. After further examining the changed vehicles, they decide to complain to the manufactures of the hybrids, getting further encouraged by Herb who claims that the cars are still useable. Everyone heads out to the dealership, leaving behind Johnny Bravo (he slept in for today.) Johnny awakens, realizing that he's alone. He decides to make the most of the day by doing his favorite activities, but he soon becomes very bored. While walking, he discovers an abandoned bicycle and he goes for a ride, getting the attention of the host hybrid. Meanwhile, the toons are stranded in the middle of a deserted highway due to the sun getting obscured by clouds, depleting their cars of their only fuel source. By the time the clouds clear, the sun has set and the toons are unable to move. Back to Johnny, he fears that he's being watched by an unknown force and he goes to investigate, carrying a novelty ax with him. He is led to the garage and he finds that no one is present. He looks out a nearby window and he sees the hybrid attacking his bicycle. Johnny goes over to the hybrid to scold the driver and he notices no one is inside. He tries to destroy the hybrid, but he fails at doing so. Out of desperation, he throws a gasoline carton at the hybrid, which causes it to melt, revealing a tiny driver inside. The driver claims that he wanted to make cars more efficient in an attempt to get promoted at a dealership he works at. As Johnny questions the driver, his bike turns into a hybrid and Johnny asks if there's a way to reverse it, and the driver says that the transformation is irreversible. Back to the toons, the sun begins to rise, but a rainstorm kicks in, further obscuring the sun. Trivia * The name of the episode is a mix between "Vampire" and "Prius" * In spite of the name, the hybrid has a somewhat different name. * Herb owns an Oldsmobile Intrigue, Mark owns a Saturn Ion and George owns a Geo Spectrum. * When Johnny Bravo laments the lack of company, he brings up Ghastly, the Eds, Courage, Chicken, Blossom and an eviler version of Mandy. *Gaz could be seen carpooling with Hector Con Carne, Ghastly, Skarr and Grim and in the crowd of people when the Titans and the Johnsons get run over repeatedly. *The driver is voiced by Kevin McDonald, making this one of the newest instances where Kevin McDonald and Wally Wingert voice for the same series (the first being Invader Zim) *A joke occurs in the episode where a radio personality introduces a station who's callsign spells out "crap". The network objected to the use of the joke, but Strange argued that shows like Regular Show got away with using the word even in the intended context. *Herb's license plate reads 451-N1N3 (which spells out asinine)